


About Last Night.

by ushioK



Series: congratulatory story 賀文 [4]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: 2015情人節賀文, M/M, Valentine's Day, congratulatory story, 原來大家都知道AO3不會數中文字數, 喝很醉！, 沒有家人這種東西, 酒精
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushioK/pseuds/ushioK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>※中文字數：13042字</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Last Night.

**Author's Note:**

> 免責聲明：這個故事純為虛構，與實際情況無關。  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on TV personas, and not meant to represent the thoughts or actions of real people.

**1.桑布卡**

理查才睜開眼，隨即就被灑落眼廉的陽光刺皺了眉。

滿是酒精的宿醉的腦子裡一片空白，在好些時間後才意識到自己正側身被裹在溫暖的綿被中。

這裡是哪裡？

他疑惑的眨眨眼，正不解擋住他所有視線的藍色格子布料與一排整齊扣上的釦子的意義，下一秒來自脖子與肩膀的酸疼就傳遍全身，讓他不自覺發出一聲呻吟。

「睡醒了？」

突然從頭頂傳來帶著沙啞的嗓音嚇了他一跳，本能的將身子往後一顫，脖子與肩膀的酸疼再次讓他呻吟。

來自身體的不適讓他隔了一陣子才會意過來，那是詹姆斯的聲音。

為什麼詹姆斯的聲音會從頭頂上傳來？

稍嫌困難的用手揉揉發硬的脖子，他再次眨眨眼，在看清周遭情況後驚訝的清醒了一大半：他正躺在詹姆斯懷裡，發疼的脖子與肩膀是因為枕著詹姆斯的手臂，而眼前好近好近的正是詹姆斯的胸口。

這讓理查馬上從床上跳起，卻因來自脖子與肩膀的疼痛縮起身子。他盯著身旁那人，情緒混雜著不解、懷疑，以及更多的…害羞？

但詹姆斯只是側著頭，向他露出一個淺淺的微笑。他讀不出其中意涵。

到底發生了什麼事？

他開始感到害怕。

***

詹姆斯幾乎是用拖的將才能理查拖出小酒館沉重的木製大門外，在跟店裡所有劇組工作人員道別之後。

「你們沒問題嗎？」

臨走前，吧台邊上傑瑞米望著詹姆斯，露出擔心的神色。

「沒問題，我會好好的把他送回去。」

話是這麼說，身旁的理查已經醉到一臉呆滯，讓詹姆斯扶住他的腰、將他整個身體靠在自己身上才能站直。

「真的，我會好好的把他送回去。」

詹姆斯再次向傑瑞米懷疑的眼神做出保證，但其實心底也有些懷疑自己是不是真能完美達成任務。

這天他們一行人在完成下週要播出的節目初剪後來到西倫敦這間小酒館晚餐順便開會。氣氛如往常般熱絡，也如往常般在大多數人還是清醒的時候理查已經喝了太多。

理查總是不小心就喝了太多，就算有詹姆斯在一旁盯著勸阻，他邁向神志不清的速度仍會與眾人愉悅與否的程度成正比。

至少每當他隨性的指著酒單上一杯又一杯各式類型的酒時，詹姆斯就已經做好有此後果的心理準備。

然後就會像現在這樣，每次都得在散會前由詹姆斯先把他扛回他在倫敦的小公寓裡，獨自面對下次醒來後宿醉的不適。

「好吧，你回到家的時候傳個訊息讓我知道。」

詹姆斯向小酒館裡所有人露出一個微笑代替道別，拖著理查往外走。也許是因為同樣的情景已經經歷過太多次，就算在恍惚中理查仍能自動化的跟著他走，或是說仍能將整個身體緊緊靠在他身上往前走。

才剛步出大門，馬上撲面而來的是濕涼的空氣，倫敦這幾天回暖了些，但剛下過雨的水氣還是讓氣溫降了幾度。

明顯感覺靠著自己的身軀微微顫抖，他將理查靠著門柱站好後替他將外套拉鍊拉到最高並立好領子，確定理查的脖子都已經被好好包在衣服裡後，才牽起他的手腕往前走，邊拉緊自己的衣服。

小酒館所在的巷子裡沒有其他路人，詹姆斯拖著茫然的理查往主要道路的方向前進，刻意放慢速度以確保只剩下機械化動作的他要照顧的這個人不會在濕滑的石板路上絆了腳，以至於這段路他們花了比平時還要多上一倍的時間。

主要道路上也沒什麼人，兩旁商店早已經打佯，整條路上除了微弱的街燈外只有遠處一間小超市的招牌還是亮的，以及偶爾呼嘯而過的車輛。

他們在人行道旁站了一陣，詹姆斯左顧右盼留意任何可能是計程車的燈光，而理查只是低著頭、一動也不動的站在他身旁，不時詹姆斯還得彎下腰來向上看，看看他是不是就這麼站著睡著了，但每一次都只見他張著無神失焦的眼，面無表情的沒有任何反應。

說也奇怪，平時滿街跑的那些成千上萬登記有案的倫敦計程車在真正需要的這個當下竟是一台都找不到。十五分鐘後他們仍在人行道上等待，這讓詹姆斯皺起眉，看了一眼手錶顯示這時已是晚上十點半。

大大的嘆了口氣後轉向理查，他仍低著頭一動也不動的站在身旁，好似與整個世界隔絕。

「沒有計程車。」

理查點點頭，但詹姆斯知道他其實什麼都沒有聽進去，只是反射性的做出些回應罷。

「困嗎？」

詹姆斯彎下腰，抬頭將臉對上理查依舊茫然的表情。

「今天在我家睡吧。」

有那麼一剎那，他彷彿看見理查的眼裡閃過一絲光芒。

再次拉起理查的手腕，心底稍稍慶幸這間他們常聚首的小酒館其實離自己家並不遠，只隔了幾個街區，散步就能到。

事實上常常他都是走路到這裡，在一陣酒足飯飽後慢慢走回家，享受一個人的悠閒與晚風輕輕吹起兩頰旁髮絲的觸覺。

這一次他領著理查走在他熟悉的路上，放慢速度，心想剛剛一定是看錯了。

 

**2.傑瑞水手萊姆酒**

「我昨晚一定又喝醉了。」

理查騷了騷頭髮。

他帶著焦慮的眼對上詹姆斯滿臉平靜，側身用一隻手撐住頭回望他。

這不是他第一次醉到醒來後什麼都不記得，但卻是他第一次在詹姆斯的房子裡醒來。在幾個深呼吸後他已經能認出這裡是詹姆斯的房子，然而更加讓他不安且疑惑的，是他在並非如自己的理解中如果詹姆斯好心收留自己也只會把他攤在沙發上、頂多再丟條毯子，而是他竟是從詹姆斯的床上醒來，更確切來說是從詹姆斯身旁…懷中醒來。

「謝謝你收留我...」

儘管內心的疑惑滿到將要決提，對於猜測任何可能性所帶來的恐懼卻大過於面對現實的勇氣。他不著聲色的快速看了一眼自己身上穿的衣服，不是他自己的而是尺寸大了些的罩衫與綿褲、推測應該是詹姆斯的，但至少都在正確的位置上沒有凌亂。

詹姆斯身上的衣服也一樣整齊。

***

詹姆斯緊緊抓住理查的手腕，緩慢朝自己家方向前進，細心的避開每個人行道上的落差與翹起的地磚。

或許在一次又一次的經驗下，喝醉的理查已經很習慣被詹姆斯牽著走，這讓詹姆斯省事許多，就算今天不同於以往他會攔台計程車送他回家，他們今天必須一起走一段路，但詹姆斯知道理查仍會乖乖跟在他身後。

想必他的潛意識對自己很放心吧，才會在醉到極點的情況下毫不反抗的跟在身後，跟著走每段要他走的路。想到這，詹姆斯就不自覺露出淡淡的微笑。

離目的地的住宅區還有一段距離，他們現正被道路兩旁成排已打佯商店的櫥窗包圍。比起白天人來人往的樣子，詹姆斯更喜歡像這樣彷彿一個人擁有整個世界的錯覺，可以盡情享有自己的步調而不必顧及他人，可以盡情用想像力裝點整個周圍，孤獨但卻是安心的。

暗淡的櫥窗為街道展示出與白天完全不同的風光，地產店、家飾店、廚具店、快餐店、雜貨店、水果店、禮品店…突然他感到緊拉住的手腕傳來一股阻力，回過頭，發現理查愣愣的站在禮品店灰暗的櫥窗前，沒再順著詹姆斯往前走。

「怎麼了？」

跟著也停下腳步的詹姆斯順著他的眼光看去，才第一次注意到禮品店櫥窗整個被佈置成情人節主題：粉紅色底色襯著大大的紅色愛心，潔白的羽毛散落在底部成堆的禮物間，各式”情人節快樂”字體充斥住整個空間。

情人節？

從不過節也從不在意節日的詹姆斯用力想了許久，才明白隔天就是情人節了。美其名屬於情人之間的日子、充滿巧克力與鮮花的甜膩日子，事實上卻是萬惡商人趁機將愛情放上名為金錢的天平測量的日子。

所謂的情人不是該無時無刻表現出對於對方的關心嗎？不是應該不分時日的在意對方、守護對方嗎？真正的情感是不需要再另外獨立出一個特別的日子來做什麼特別的事，因為只要兩個人在一起，每時每刻都會是特別的。

就算對方只是個自己偷偷的，深深的愛著的人，只要待在他身邊......

一陣低低的笑聲把詹姆斯的思緒拉回，他轉過頭，看見理查正對自己笑著。

「情人節快樂！詹姆斯。」

他蹣跚的走向前，給詹姆斯一個大大的擁抱。或該說是整個人掛在詹姆斯身上。

「...哈蒙德？」

「情人節快樂！詹姆斯。我真高興你一直在我身邊。」

這些話語輕輕的打在他的耳邊，有些含糊、混著濃郁的酒氣，卻帶給詹姆斯無限的溫暖。

但隨即因緊接而來的下一句話將全身凍結住，同樣含糊卻每個字都清清楚楚的打在他心上。

「謝謝你一直這麼愛我。」

 

**3.伏特加**

心底越發騷動的焦慮快將理查逼到瘋狂邊緣，他太想知道昨天到底發生了什麼事？但腦子裡一記警鐘卻要他閉上嘴巴。

千百萬個可能性像跑馬燈那樣閃過意識，過程中他抽空感覺一下自己的身體，除了酒精影響下的大腦依舊不適外，其他方面到沒有什麼異狀。

但他就是無法控制自己不往那個最壞的結果方面想，關於”酒後失態”與”一夜情”這類的單詞一下湧上他全部的認知當中。

而他清楚明白那並不是個可以輕易開口的問題，像是談論今天午餐或明天天氣那般一派輕鬆的問：對了、順便一提，我們昨天做了嗎？

光想到這，就已經讓理查尷尬到紅透了臉。

關於這些他一直以來不願意面對的感受，以及只要觸及就得承認的自己早就偷偷對詹姆斯在心底埋下的情感。

他又用力吞了口口水。

話說回來，如果事情真的發生了，那真的會是最壞的結果嗎？

***

詹姆斯猛然向後退一步，掛在他身上的理查差點因此直接撲上人行道上堅硬的石板路，幸好詹姆斯隨即出手扶住他，對上他渾圓的雙眼，盯住詹姆斯滿是不安的表情。

「謝謝你一直這麼愛我！」

他又再說一次，露出滿是天真的笑容。

「我不知道你在說什麼？」

詹姆斯別過頭，在這個當下他無法面對理查近在咫尺的面容。

他愛理查嗎？其實他從未想過這件事。或許是因為有些事其實是壓根不必想的。

雖然稱不上是一見鍾情，但他仍清楚記得當他第一次在辦公室中看見理查時心裡的悸動，他記得當時理查身上的灰色T恤與丹寧外套，記得他軍綠色的帆布鞋，記得他削短的棕色頭髮抓的尖尖的，以及永遠記得他大大的眼睛與同孩子般對於一切充滿好奇的笑臉。

再再像是放了一整籠蝴蝶在他胃裡，紛飛的同時順便如煎餅般幫他的胃翻了個面。

這個人真是不錯。一開始他真的只是這麼想。

然後這麼多年過去了，他做了不少事也接過不少節目，大多時候身旁都會跟著這個小個子；他喜歡過幾個女孩，但卻花上更多時間與這個人在晚上的小酒館或各自的客廳分享自己的生活樣貌。他們一起周遊過世界、一起渡過好幾個在各式汽車旅館或帳篷或高級飯店或車裡的夜。

他已經記不清究竟是從什麼時候開始對身邊這個人開始有了不同以往的感覺，他甚至記得他們剛認識的那段日子裡曾經自己對這人是多麼反感，只因自己立下的種種規則總是輕易的就可以被這人打破，像是整齊放好的扳手或是禁止在車上飲食，等到他注意到的時候，他已經默默的將工具們再次歸位且不在意這人是不是正在自己清潔的一塵不染的法拉利副駕駛座上吃洋芋片，或許頂多唸上幾句。

後來每次當他正要開口時，只要對上那大大的、永遠對他充滿笑意的眼睛時，就會把所有惡毒的話語吞回去，換一聲輕嘆滑出口。

這是一種習慣，也是一種啟動，他永遠可以用那聲輕嘆換到一個自信滿滿的表情，好似嘲笑自己拿他沒辦法似，但更多的是貼近於撒嬌的謝意，埋在最深最深的底部，雖沒明示，他確信他每次都有看到。

其實詹姆斯很享受這些事。

當身邊有個讓自己會一直在乎、一直想著的人，總是情不自禁想保護或呵護的人。

但他是詹姆斯，永遠用理性生活的詹姆斯，他必須時時克制自己甚至不去感受所有在他心裡對理查的情緒。

他知道那些是不正常的。是不被允許的。

他們是同事，他們是好朋友。他們是同性。儘管社會價值觀已經開放的現代，身為名人的枷鎖仍牢牢的鎖在他身上。他能愛他嗎？不行吧。尤其那人是理查哈蒙德，風迷世界各地女性觀眾的理查哈蒙德，傑瑞米不止一次半開玩笑提到他存在只是為了吸引女性觀眾的理查哈蒙德。

這樣的人會對自己有意思嗎？詹姆斯完全不這麼認為。尤其在這些年來在一旁觀察到好幾段轟轟烈烈的情史之後，更是深信這個人絕對不會與自己有相同感覺。

最後能做的也就只有什麼都不想的，只是待在他身邊在他有需要的任何時刻給予守護而已。

「但是你為什麼都不承認你愛我呢？」

理查的聲音將詹姆斯從沉思中拉回，他看著眼前那雙充滿疑惑的眼睛，發現自己長久以來牢固的理智正逐漸瓦解。

夠了！他知道只要他開始正視這件事，多年來努力建起的用來圈住著這份情感的城牆就會完全崩解，奔洩出的情意將永遠都無法被攔下。他無法這麼做，因為他深知這將會毀了他現有的一切。毀了他們現有的一切。

「拜託！我早就知道你愛我了...」

掙脫他的手，理查踉蹌的退了一步。

「有哪個普通朋友會像你這樣對我？你那麼愛我為什麼都不承認？」

那雙大眼從疑惑轉為憤怒，他伸手狠狠推了詹姆斯一把，那力道沒推動詹姆斯，反而讓自己往馬路方向倒去。

一台急駛而過的車輛發出尖銳的喇叭聲，詹姆斯一把將他拉回，低頭盯住他緊緊抓住的那雙手，兩人之間陷入無底般的沉默。

「我們回去吧。求求你。」

最後，詹姆斯只能輕喃出這句話。

 

**4.玫瑰紅酒**

人們不是常說，現實不會比想像中來得糟糕？

或許同樣的情況也適用於這裡。理查又做了幾個深呼吸，試圖說服自己的大腦這一切都很美好，而且仍會持續美好下去。

就算詹姆斯很不尋常的收留他過夜而不是像往常一樣在他又醉到不省人事時獨留他一人在自己的小公寓裡這事擺明著就是因為發生了什麼特別的事。

但或許那也只是詹姆斯一時對他的憐憫，絕對不是因為詹姆斯突然對自己有了什麼特別的感覺，或者是說突然意識到並願意回應自己那麼久以來對詹姆斯不同於朋友的情感。

理查搖搖頭絕對。不可能。

至於昨晚到底發生過什麼事，他還沒有準備發問，就算心底的疑惑已經逼近上線，他仍不確定自己是不是真的可以承受得住將接收到的任何答案。

於是他決定先順著他的直覺走。

「對不起，昨晚一定給你帶來很多麻煩。」

他用力吞了口口水，見眼前那人聳聳肩，露出不耐的表情眼裡卻帶著笑意。

「你不會知道你昨晚給我帶來多大的麻煩！」

*******

如果可以選擇，詹姆斯寧可自己牽著的是醉到只會默默跟在自己身後的理查，而不是開始恢復意識卻無法控制住自己行為的這個當下的理查。

一路上詹姆斯必須花上比平時更大的力氣來讓步伐歪斜的理查好好跟在自己身側，最後他乾脆直接扣住理查的腰，讓理查整個人貼在自己身側前進，一邊小心任何可能會撞傷他的東西。

但這時的理查完全沒能體諒他，只是一個勁的想掙脫那隻緊環住腰的手，一邊放聲唱著不成段的音調，或是勉強能被稱為音調的東西。

而那些勉強被稱為音調的東西在長長的公寓走廊上成為回音，放大成讓人更加無法忍受的噪音。

「哈蒙德，快閉嘴！」

詹姆斯往身側低吼了一聲，但那人表現出完全的無動於衷，只管繼續從嘴裡發出噪音。

走廊上開始出現開門聲與不耐的抱怨聲，詹姆斯忙著一一向他忿怒的鄰居們道歉後，再次把注意力回到身邊這個人。

「閉嘴！」

可想而知的是，對方並沒有任何想閉嘴的意思。

他無法忍受在這個時候讓鄰居感到困擾，也無法忍受自己在這一刻表現的是如此狼狽，最後詹姆斯只好用力捂住他的嘴，盡量將其傳出的音量減低，用最快的速度將他拖回房間裡。

或許只要將理查好好的安頓在床上，以他酒醉的程度一定很快就會進入夢鄉，然後就可以結束這一切失控的局面。詹姆斯真的是這麼想的。

一把將理查拖進門裡，讓他靠著牆站好，哪知詹姆斯才關好門一轉身，理查已經晃著不穩的步伐正朝客廳角落那個酒櫃邁進，再詹姆斯還沒來得急反應時就抓起其中一瓶紅酒，拔開酒栓直接就口喝起來。

完全出乎意料的這一幕當詹姆斯先是愣了幾秒才反應過來，快步向前將理查手中的紅酒搶下。

「哈蒙德，你不可以再喝了。」

也在這時詹姆斯才意識到，如果是平時有人這麼對待他的收藏，他一定會火冒三丈的先將那人訓斥一頓後再將他趕出房子，但這個當下他在意的卻不是那瓶自豪的收藏，而是這個人的身體狀況。

好像在這個人面前什麼都不重要了。

這個念頭著實讓他感到困惑。

然而就在困惑的當下，被搶走酒瓶的理查繞過他身旁，自顧自的想再拿下架上另一瓶酒，嘴裡還不忘大聲嚷著。

「詹姆斯你總是藏了那麼多好東西！」

「就跟你說你不能再喝了......」

詹姆斯壓下他的右手，左手又隨即往架上伸去，最後他乾脆牢牢抱住理查，直接將他往沙發上拖，然後壓下他的肩使他好好坐定。

因著一些詹姆斯實在想不通的理由，這個過程中理查開始放聲大笑，用力的笑，笑的眼淚都流出來了仍止不住。

「好了，哈蒙德，你笑夠了。現在已經很晚了。」

但那笑意完全沒有止住的跡象，仍不斷從理查的嘴裡炸出，甚至笑到開始咳嗽。

比起如何止住理查笑聲更讓詹姆斯的恐慌的，是來自門外重重的拍門聲，光從聲音就能感受到忿怒的拍門聲。

「坐好！不要動。」

那人會乖乖聽話嗎？詹姆斯自己都很懷疑，可惜他已經分身乏術，恨不得能直接把理查敲暈，或許一切還會單純一些。

如同他所預料的，門外是一張忿怒的臉孔，來是臨側八十三歲的退伍軍官，就算離開軍隊近半個世紀，身體依舊壯碩。說他可以一拳打死牛都不奇怪的壯碩。

還沒等詹姆斯開口，惡毒的句子已經先湧過來，關於公德心與時間那類的，句子段落間填塞的來自屋內的爆笑聲讓八十三歲的退伍軍官原本脹紅的臉更是火紅。

「真的很對不起！我馬上......」

他們兩人都沒想到的是，詹姆斯誠摯的道歉句還沒說完，不知何時已經來到他們之間的理查一把抓住八十三歲的退伍軍官的手腕，嘗試將他往屋內拉。

「晚安！先生，一起進來喝吧。」

八十三歲的退伍軍官愣住了，詹姆斯也愣住了，只有理查又加了些力道繼續嘗試將人拉進屋子裡。

先回過神的是不愧見過大風大浪的八十三歲的退伍軍官，深吸一口氣正要開罵時，詹姆斯開口了。

「對不起！先生，我一定會讓他安靜。對不起打擾你美妙的夜晚。」

摀住理查的嘴，將他拖進屋裡，同時重重關起大門。

 

**5.龍舌蘭**

其實理查自己也不確定聽到這些過程是不是比聽到其他的東西好。

他皺起眉，右手扶住額頭，用力按壓兩側太陽穴。

好吧，他知道自己酒品不是太好，而且酒量也並不太好，只是他就是愛喝，總是抗拒不了整間店裡不斷散發出的酒香。

這真的不是第一次當理查在隔天早上醒來時對於前一天晚上發生的事毫無印象，他一直以為自己喝醉了就睡了，頂多大聲開幾個不太合時宜卻也無傷大雅的玩笑，這時他完全肯定前一天晚上發生的事將會成為他人生的一大汙點。或許是最大的汙點。

「天啊！快點殺了我吧......」

「相信我，當時我真的想當場勒死你。」

讓理查有些疑惑的抬起頭的原因，是詹姆斯帶著笑意的語氣。

他知道對詹姆斯這般禮貌到幾近強迫症的人格特質而言，如果那些事都是屬實，詹姆斯絕對不會輕易放過自己。但眼前的詹姆斯表現出的又是完全沒有生氣的樣子，到底是為什麼？

另一個聲音在腦中響起，其實比起自己到底實際上做了什麼，理查更在意的是自己是不是讓詹姆斯生氣了。為了一些連他自己都不願意去想的理由，他一直很害怕自己惹詹姆斯生氣，只是他的小孩子個性常常一不小心就踩到詹姆斯的底線，每每都要花上好一番功夫道歉來換得詹姆斯的原諒。

他知道只要詹姆斯重重嘆一口氣，對他露出無可奈何的表情，就是他又一次贏得勝利。他會在心中大大喘一口氣，因為他是多麼的害怕，害怕詹姆斯不再理他。

所以這時他知道他得道歉，向往常那樣使命的道歉，就算詹姆斯的表現實在不同於以往也是一樣。但在他開口之前，詹姆斯已經從床上起身，大大伸了個懶腰後往廚房走去。

帶著滿腦子的疑惑，理查跟在他身後走出房間。

***

接下來有一段時間，理查只是漫無目的在屋內跺步著，偶爾發出幾聲意義不明的輕笑。

好幾次詹姆斯將他拖回沙發上，才一坐定沒幾秒鐘，他又起身開始閒晃。最後詹姆斯只能跟在他身後，確保他沒有摔倒或撞翻了東西。

可能是一個小時後，理查突然停下腳步，宣布他需要洗個澡。

這對詹姆斯來說是個天大的消息，意味著理查的狀況似乎已經好了些，也代表著他的這一夜將不再那麼難熬。

「很好，你的確需要好好洗個澡。」

扶著他的肩走到浴室門口，詹姆斯自己都感受得到腳步變得輕快許多。

「你自己沒問題吧？」

理查點點頭，卻一臉茫然的沒有其他動作。

在只要能讓他狀況好一點、讓他快一點睡覺的前提下，詹姆斯一點都不介意自己動手幫他解開襯衫釦子與脫下鞋襪及牛仔褲，牽起他的手腕將只剩下內衣褲的理查拉到浴缸邊。

「你自己真的沒問題吧？」

他又確認了一次，理查雖一臉茫然但總算自己有動作的跨進浴缸裡，這一晚第一次詹姆斯鬆了口氣。

「好吧，我相信你沒問題。」

關上浴室們，沒多久裡面就有水聲傳出，詹姆斯懸著的心總算可以放下。他回到客廳，將自己整個身體深深陷在沙發之中，突然覺得有些不知所措。

一定是太累了。他這麼告訴自己。

一個深長的嘆息從嘴裡滑出，他甚至沒有意識到。

腦海中出現的是先前的每一次都理查又喝醉時，他總是第一個起身將他安全送回，不管是位於倫敦的小公寓或是世界哪個角落各個不知名的旅館房間。

他會幫理查換好睡衣，等他發完酒瘋後再好好的安置在床上，確保姿勢是舒適的。幾次下來，他已經很熟悉理查家裡的各個東西的擺放位置，也很熟悉如何好好照顧這個人。

就算這個人在隔天清醒後可能什麼都不記得了。

他仍會在每個那樣的夜裡花上好幾個小時坐在床邊，只是好好盯著那張熟睡的臉龐，好幾次他總忍不住輕撫這棕色的髮絲，感受纖細的髮絲滑過指間的觸感，驚嘆這一切是真實到讓人感到虛幻，然後得要花上非常大的力氣保持腦子空白，或者他將無法克制自己低頭吻上那微開的雙唇的衝動。

真的，他大可把理查送回家丟著就好，但他總是不放心，不放心當理查半夜有什麼需要的時候他不在身旁，光是想像，就足以讓他後悔一輩子。

所以每次他都會待到天色微亮後再輕聲離去。

又是一聲嘆息。

這樣的日子已經持續多久了？這樣全心在乎那個人的日子到底已經持續多久了？他會這麼繼續在乎下去嗎？他可以這樣繼續在乎下去嗎？

最後他決定停止這些想法，這些讓他心底隱隱作痛的想法。

然後想起了他還沒有傳訊息給傑瑞米。一邊咒罵自己，責怪這一定讓傑瑞米擔心了的行為，一邊快速傳出一個簡單的知會訊息，從手機的時間顯示自理查進入浴室之後已經過了三十分鐘，而自己盡忘了幫他準備乾淨的衣褲。

這讓詹姆斯有些擔心，又開始責備自己，迅速從衣櫃內拿了套衣服後來到浴室門外。

「哈蒙德，你還好嗎？」

裡面水聲依舊，卻沒有任何回應傳出。

「理查？」

一股強烈的不安襲上心頭，或許他真不該在這種時刻放理查一個人在浴室，腦中迅速閃過各種可能性，在最壞的那個出現前強迫自己不再多想。

「理查，我進去囉！」

浴室門沒有鎖，推開門後印入眼簾的畫面著實讓詹姆斯嚇了一跳。

理查低著頭跪坐在浴缸裡，臉上表情還是一樣茫然。他身上仍穿著內衣褲，一動也不動任憑蓮蓬頭的水澆在身上。冷水。

「天啊！哈蒙德，趕快起來。」

詹姆斯迅速將水關掉，用大毛巾將理查包裹住後拉起，清楚感受到來自靠在身上的軀體的顫抖，詹姆斯只覺一陣強烈的心痛，不自覺用力抱緊他，想給他一些溫暖。

「對不起，哈蒙德，我不應該放你一個人在這裡的......。」

理查沒有回應，只是將頭靠在詹姆斯肩上，重重吐了一口氣。

 

**6.白蘭地**

廚房裡，詹姆斯從碗櫥中拿出兩個大碗，開始準備兩人的早餐。

理查自己在餐桌旁坐好，心裡滿滿對詹姆斯的愧疚。但更多的還是不解，如果他沒聽錯，詹姆斯正輕輕的哼著歌。

盯著詹姆斯的背影，他的思緒回到很久很久以前，當他們倆第一次見面時的情景。

說真的，當時他真沒把握能跟眼前這人相處的來。

一絲不茍的個性、一絲不茍的穿著、一絲不茍的做事態度，他已經數不清到底多少次在他自己都還未注意到前就踩了詹姆斯的底線。他不知道就只是沒把使用過的扳手放回同一個位置是什麼能引起世界末日的大事，也不明白為什麼只是在車上吃洋芋片會導致世界大戰，只知道不知不覺間他心不甘情不願的道歉已經變成太過在乎詹姆斯的心情。

這幾年來他們一起相處了很多時日，一起到過很多地方，他發現他已經完全習慣身邊有個永遠對他囉嗦的存在時時盯著自己不可以做這個不可以做那個。他不會覺得厭煩反而在獨自一人時感到寂寞。

理查不是沒懷疑過自己對詹姆斯的心情到底是什麼？他明白很多時候面對他的感受已經不同於一般朋友，他是多麼渴望待在詹姆斯身邊，多麼渴望被詹姆斯碰觸，唯有如此才能帶給他真正的安全感。

而這種感覺，是他在生命中任何一段關係當中不曾擁有過的。

但他可以誠實面對這份感情嗎？答案不用想都很清楚，他們都是男人，他們都是名人，那個後果不用想就足以讓他頭痛。

最後他能做的就是努力讓自己待在詹姆斯身旁，成為他最好的朋友，也因為如此，他是多麼害怕詹姆斯生他的氣，害怕詹姆斯會永遠丟下他。

如果他真的在無意間做了什麼讓詹姆斯生氣的事而他還什麼都不知道，一定會讓他後悔很久很久。尤其現在這個情況實在太過詭異，他已經清楚明白自己帶了多大的麻煩給詹姆斯，但這真的就是事情的全貌嗎？他需要知道，他需要知道全部的事。

深吸一口氣，他想他已經準備好知道了。

「那麼，昨天到底發生了什麼事？」

***

詹姆斯緊緊把理查擁入懷中，抓了另一條毛巾將還在滴水的頭髮吸乾，直到懷中人不再顫抖，才放開他。

眼前蒼白的臉讓他心痛，忍不住又伸手再次將他摟進懷裡。

「對不起。」

他輕喃著，感覺到靠在肩上的頭搖了幾下。心痛又高了一級。

熟練的幫理查將溼透的衣服換下，再仔細將每根頭髮吹乾，這時的他看起來已經好多了，也讓詹姆斯鬆了口氣，儘管心底仍持續責備自己。

扶著他的肩將他領至房間，與平常所做的無兩樣的讓他平躺上床、蓋好棉被，確認他姿勢是舒適的之後，詹姆斯也同往常一樣拉了張椅子在床邊坐好，看著這張總是無邪的睡臉，露出淡淡笑意。

而事情發生的剎那快到詹姆斯來不急反應。理查突然張開眼、坐起身，把正專心盯著他瞧的詹姆斯嚇了一跳。

「我想吐......」

詹姆斯還沒對這虛弱的要求做出反應時，理查已經轉過頭吐在他身上。

「天啊！」

面對這突如其來的意外，詹姆斯先是一愣，隨即在下一波嘔吐物攻擊開始前一把將理查抱起，直奔廁所讓他可以抱著馬桶愜意解放。

蹲在理查身旁，詹姆斯輕輕的將他臉上的頭髮撥開以免沾到穢物，再拍拍他的背，希望此舉能讓他感覺好過一些。

直到理查終於放開馬桶，靠在旁邊的牆上，詹姆斯才起身至隔壁浴室拿條乾淨的毛巾沾溼，仔細將理查的臉擦拭一遍後，攙扶他到洗手台前，為他倒杯水，餵進他嘴裡。

「把水吐掉。」

理查在詹姆斯的協助下漱完口，呼了一口長長的氣。

「在這裡等一下，我們都得換個衣服。」

確定他是站穩的之後，詹姆斯走回房間想為兩人拿套乾靜的衣服，本以為吐也吐過了，只要將髒衣服換下來後這漫長的一天終於可以結束，哪知當他回到浴室後看到的是繼續抱著洗手台吐的理查。

而洗手台看樣子已經阻塞了。

有一剎那這個畫面讓詹姆斯腦子一片空白，但他馬上回過神，雖然眉頭皺的緊緊的，至少慶幸這次理查不是吐在錯誤到無可挽回的地方，像是地毯那類的。

又是一樣的程序，撥開他臉上的頭髮、輕拍他的背，幫他擦臉後倒杯水讓他漱口，再將兩人都換上乾淨的衣服，詹姆斯把理查抱回床上，蓋好棉被，確認他姿勢是舒適的之後，詹姆斯伸了個懶腰，他真的覺得累了。

怎知呵欠還沒打完，理查微弱的聲音又傳到耳裡。

「詹姆斯，我想吐......」

「不會吧！」

迅速一把抱起理查，又是往廁所奔去。

 

**7.貝禮詩奶酒**

「呃...」

理查脹紅的臉已經低的不能再低，他真的沒想到在這一夜裡竟會給詹姆斯帶來這麼大的麻煩，尤其他知道對於像詹姆斯這樣完全潔癖的人，不但不被允許吐在他家裡，吐在他身上更是大忌。

他已經做好了被詹姆斯狠狠罵一頓的準備，或許還會再加個禁酒令那類的，於是他在心底盤算著該怎樣為這事好好道歉，重點是要平息詹姆斯的怒氣。

「對不起，昨天晚上真的帶給你很多麻煩......」

一聲嗤笑從背對著他，仍繼續準備早餐的詹姆斯那裡傳來。

「你的確是該好好道歉。」

「對不起嘛！詹姆斯。我知道我昨天真的太過份了…我會好好把房子打掃乾淨的，不要生我的氣了好不好？」

如同往常一樣，理查發出撒嬌般的聲音，他知道詹姆斯最抗拒不了這種方式的道歉，只要再幾下就會像先前的每一次，嘆口氣後原諒他。

「不必了，我都已經整理好了。」

這時理查才仔細看過周遭，果然同詹姆斯所說的房子已經回復整齊乾淨，要不是詹姆斯親口陳述那些歷歷在目的過程，真讓人無法相信這個地方曾發生昨晚的那些慘劇。

「對不起嘛！我知道把你的房子弄髒是不允許的。我知道錯了，我以後一定不會再犯了，我們把這件事忘了好嗎？」

句子才剛結束，理查看到詹姆斯的背影明顯一震，原本正忙碌的雙手停下，肩膀繃的緊緊的。

***

可能是第三次將理查抱回床上，詹姆斯真的累了，他完全沒想到會被拉住衣領，順勢就往床上倒。

「哈蒙德...？」

理查張著茫然的大眼直盯著他瞧，臉上帶著一股笑意，一個翻身就將詹姆斯壓在身下。

雖不解這動作的用意，但有這個力氣應該代表著他的狀況已經好很多了。正當詹姆斯默默慶幸的時候，理查的下一句話讓詹姆斯完全不敢相信自己的耳朵。

「我想要你的孩子。」

什麼？

大腦還來不及處理這句話背後的意思，他感覺到理查的雙手已經解開了他睡衣上兩個釦子。

他連忙坐起身，將整個背直直的靠在床頭，想爭取多一些時間消化現在到底是什麼情況。

「你已經醉到不知道自己在說什麼了！哈蒙德。」

壓在他腰上的理查只是抬起頭，用純真到理所當然的大眼回望他。

「你不愛我嗎？」

各式複雜的原因在詹姆斯的腦子裡迅速略過，以至於他無法回答這個問題，只能皺起悲傷的眉望著眼前這張臉。

「你不愛我嗎？」

他又問了一次。

詹姆斯撇開眼，呢喃出他終於承認的答案。

「我怎樣可能不愛你呢？」

「我一直都好愛好愛你，詹姆斯，你知道嗎？」

當這個句子敲進他耳膜時，詹姆斯簡直不敢相信自己聽到了什麼。

他感覺到一股長久以來總是被自己忽視的情感在心底炸了開來，腦子一片空白，在意識介入之前，他的雙手已經捧起那人的臉，給了他一個深深的、充滿侵略性的吻。

那正是他一直渴望著的東西，他的唇、他的舌，他的口中只屬於他的味道的柔軟，一點一點細細品嚐著，像是要努力把多年來所祈求的全部在這一刻補回來。

他將舌頭探入理查的口中，在感受到熱切的回應後，一隻手順著理查的背往下，緊緊摟住他的腰，讓他整個身體完全貼在自己身上。

像是用盡整個靈魂在探索對方的一切，他的雙手不斷在理查身上遊走，撫過這個他渴望以久的身軀上每一道線條。他感覺到自己的身體熱了起來，還有來自褲襠無法抑制的脹痛，不斷要求他更加深入奪取這個懷中的身體。

直到感覺不能呼吸，他才依依不捨離開理查的唇，翻身將他壓制在身下，輕吻他的脖子。

有些不確定身下那人好像毫無反應。

「理查？」

他拍拍理查的肩，沒有反應。

「理查！」

更加深些力道搖晃眼前那人，除了平穩的鼻息之外真的沒有其他反應了。

這個結果讓詹姆斯有些不知所措，他的心跳仍劇烈的衝撞著胸口，一切卻都已經結束了。

「啊！」

他覺得有些生氣、有些荒謬，最後他決定將那些被挑起來的精力全發洩在整理房子裡。

 

**8.牛奶**

「對不起嘛！詹姆斯，我知道你一定很生氣，我也保證我絕對不會再犯了，我們就忘了這件事好嘛？」

詹姆斯的反應讓理查有些慌張，他可以明白詹姆斯對他有多生氣，而全世界他最不想要的，就是詹姆斯生他的氣。

「你真的什麼都不記得了嗎？」

良久，詹姆斯才回應出這句話，用低沉到令人害怕的嗓音。

「對不起啦...」

才正要繼續同往常那樣對詹姆斯撒嬌，馬上就被他緩緩轉過來的恐怖表情嚇了一跳。

「你真的什麼都不記得了嗎？」

那彷彿要殺死他的表情讓他用力吞了口口水。

詹姆斯一定很生氣，他心底的不安一下子升到最高點。

但詹姆斯沒再說什麼，只是繼續回過頭，用比平常更加粗魯的動作將烤好的吐司放上盤子，也不顧因粗魯對待而跳出碗外的穀片，再重重的把碗與盤放在理查面前。

突如其來的舉動讓理查不知該做出什麼反應，只能愣愣的看詹姆斯粗魯的打開冰箱，將一大罐牛奶以不輸給剛剛的力道放在理查面前，牛奶瓶撞在桌子上的聲音成了廚房裡唯一的聲響。

理查不知所措的看詹姆斯粗魯的拉開椅子，在自己對面自顧自的吃起吐司。他真的怕了，他從來沒有看過詹姆斯這麼生氣，而這是第一次，他開始確切的害怕自己將會失去眼前這個人。

他又試著道了幾次歉，但詹姆斯沒再給他回應，甚至沒有再看他一眼。他覺得心底有另一種感覺逐漸大於恐懼，花了一些時間才發現，那種感覺叫心痛。

一股無法壓抑的悲傷襲來，溼了他的眼框。他很想知道究竟還能做些什麼才能平息詹姆斯的怒氣，但他同時也感覺到自己永遠失去這個人了。

而在未來的任何時候，他都不會比現在這個當下還要難過。因為他的人生中不會再有另一個能讓他如此深愛的人。他開始氣自己。

就算得不到原諒，但至少，他希望詹姆斯可以明白自己的心情。

「對不起，詹姆斯。我真的很抱歉。我想讓你知道，如果你以後都用這種態度對我，我會難過到死掉…」

這句話讓詹姆斯抬起頭來，對上理查充滿悲傷的臉。他看到詹姆斯的表情軟化了些，也在他眼裡讀到同樣的悲傷。

「你真的什麼都不記得了嗎？」

「對不起，詹姆士，我...」

「噓......」

詹姆斯伸出一隻手捧起理查的臉，姆指輕輕抹去一滴剛落下的淚水。

「我還記得...」

然後喃喃的說。

「我來告訴你......」

傾身在理查耳邊低語。

「你昨晚把我壓在床上，解我的釦子，還說想要我的小孩。」

完全沒料到會聽到這樣的事讓理查不可置信的張大了眼，隨即又低下通紅的臉。

這個反應讓詹姆斯笑了出來，理查怯生生的偷瞄這個笑容，心裡只覺五味雜陳，他沒想過自己會有向詹姆斯表達心意的一天，而且是用這麼直接的方式。

想到這，他的臉又更紅了些。

「那麼，理查哈蒙德，我想知道昨天你說過的那些話是不是依然有效？」

這時的理查已經害羞的無法再做出其他反應，只能輕輕的點頭，然後把頭低的更低些。

詹姆斯扶著他臉頰的手再次將他的臉捧起，讓詹姆斯堆滿溫暖笑意的臉出現在他整個視線中。

「我們來做個孩子吧！」

不管理查紅透了的臉，給了他深深的一個吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 遲了一天的情人節快樂！  
> 之所以遲了一天，是因為我花了整個情人節當天在寫這篇故事…(汗)  
> 這是我人生中第一篇單篇破萬字的故事，原本真沒打算寫那麼長、想說五千字解決掉它就好，沒想到回過神來已經九千字了。雖然這個成果把我狠狠的嚇了一大跳，但往好的方面想，這也是我個人的進步吧~  
> 這篇故事是某日我在雙層巴士的二樓窗邊發呆時突然閃過我的腦中，我還記得當時車剛過西敏橋。  
> 我個人很喜歡當兩個人還在隱藏自己心情時的那種淡淡的心痛感，也很喜歡詹姆斯想默默守著理查而理查想永遠待在詹姆斯身旁的心情。  
> 感謝你的閱讀！希望你也會喜歡這篇故事。  
> 最後再說一次，情人節快樂！！


End file.
